youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
King Erik Sigurdson
King Erik Sigurdson, Archduke of Elbreth, Spirit Returned is the son of King William II and Queen Camille of Brighthall and the Grand Son of King Sigurd V and Queen Sabine. He is the brother of Princess Royal Kara Sigurdson, and the second cousin of Lady Erika (who is engaged to General Kaguro) and her brother Lord Eric. In-Game Events King Erik ascended to the throne in the year of 312a, after spending several months acting as King in all but appearance whilst his father lay on his death-bed. His first act was to send General Kaguro (who was then a simple Commander of the Second Regiment) and Lord Aulon yl Marchis of the Storm Coast to put an end to bandits and return law to the northern reaches of Elbreth, which had fallen into dissarray in part due to King William's lax rule. During this time, rebels, led by Hikari Shizume, a radical, worked to aid the bandits in fighting off Elbrethian forces before fleeing into the Eelspine range where he was joined by Sir Jormund, a former Elbrethian knight who shared his belief in anew type of government. In search of glory, and used to leading his father's forces when necessary, King Erik, accompanied by Sir Taric the Just, Kain Vadud II, and Knavston Black moved to put an end to the rebellion. After a siege lasting several months and a furious display of pyrotechnics, the rebel was captured and burned upon the iron circle. Shortly after returning to the throne in 312a, a mage appeared in court with the demon Gilgamesh in thrall. As consorting with such creatures is a crime against the law and all gods, Old and New, King Erik sought to slay the mage. During the battle, his entire personal guard was wiped out and his sword-hand was mangled beyond use. The demon escaped shortly before the battle, and was put down by the demon-slayer Sir Taric the Just after a short killing spree. It was then that Terenos d'Avistral returned to Elbreth with news of war between Miring and Preston, and an alliance between Elbreth The War of Three Kingdoms Counceled primarily by Grand Master Knavston Black, King Erik raised several regiments and then was forced to remain behind due to his injuries as everybody but himself organized themselves for war. It was during this time that King Erik rekindled his interest in the lore of the realm and, egged on by the Hatcuri Chronicler Locanil, began to make plans to refurnish the royal archives. However, such actions would have to wait until the conclusion of the war. Also during this time, King Erik promoted the Marquess Kain Vadud II, who was a son of the Black Knight (whom served alongside King Sigurd V), to Minister of Internal Affairs -- ostensibly a minor raise in rank and duty as a reward for his performance in defending the realm. The night after his meeting with Kain, Erik recieved word of a near imminent defeat for Elbrethian forces in Preston. Forsaking his hatred of magic, King Erik called Locanil to his personal chambers where spirits were called and a pact made to aid the Elbrethian Offensive. The resulting storms where monumental in the Elbrethian Victory in the battle of Preston. Near the end of 314a, Erik, accompanied by the villager Zandor and Minister Kain Vadud II, led a personal guard regiment composed of squires and pages, as well as Zandor's villagers and the Minister's own Crimson Blades, in battle against Brighthall Knights who had turned to Banditry. Utilizing tactics which involved putting himself on the front lines as bait, despite his injured sword hand, his men were easily able to slaughter the bandits. Shortly after, in the spring of 315a, he knighted the squires and pages who had taken part in the battle, forming the Knight Guard in a bittersweet ceremony where he mourned the losses of Elbrethian forces during Aulon's Breaking of the Siege of Miring about a week before; though the exact words of his speech are lost, as the Chronicler had already left the castle to accompany Marchionese Drua in her travels by that time. During 315a, Erik began recruiting spies and assassins while also recruiting a group of soldiers known as The King's Shield. In the early Spring, shortly after the ceremony of the Knight Guard, he recieved a letter from Aulon yl Marchis hours before meeting Terenos in the courtyard. Informing the king of the events from Miring from the Miring perspective, the king had Aulon arrested for consorting with the traitor trubaldsome. History Erik speaks little of his past (In actuality, I haven't hashed it out completely yet), though several key facts are known by those who have worked in the castle their whole life: 1. His mother died giving birth to a brother, who also died during child birth. Though his sister, Kara, had a wet-nurse, Erik found himself thrust into the role of a parent, replacing both his mother and (perptually absent) father. 2. Erik trained and fought along a Sir Osvald, who led an unofficial "Order of the Rose" and may have acted as a replacement for the absent King William in the young Prince's life alongside Bjorn (who would later become the Castle Steward). 3. When Erik was only fourteen years old he accompanied Sir Osvald and the Order of the Rose in hunting down a group of bandits in Southern Elbreth against the King's will. Sir Osvald died after succumbing to wounds incurred during the battle, though not until exchanging private words with the young Prince Erik and not until, rumor has it, knighting Erik. From this point on, King Erik became a staple in the royal barracks, and was often seen training with the soldiers. Though his father never allowed such an event to take place, he would often request to lead the men in battle against the growing banditry in Northern Elbreth, a problem that would not be dealt with until 312a. 4. On Princess Kara's sixteenth birthday, in the year 310a, Erik reportedly challenged one of her suitors, a third cousin to the King of Brighthall, to a duel. Rumors vary wildly on the outcome, or if the duel even took place, with the peasantry of Sheepstead and the people of Silverwatch both hotly contesting who the victor actually was. 5. In the year 311a, Erik spent a brief time locked in the Prince's chambers, only to be seen by members of King William's personal guard. During this time, his own personal guard regiment was reportedly (briefly) disbanded. Rumors vary wildly as to why this happened. 6. In the year 312a, King William's father died and Erik became King. Category:Players Category:Characters